


Young Lust

by kipsi



Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [3]
Category: Dorohedoro, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, First Time, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Okuyasu is too horny and it's all Kaiman's fault.
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Kaiman
Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Young Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Autumn Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185256) by [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle). 



> This fic just got out of control... I had no power over it at all. Okuyasu being extra horny here and not getting a break. I let him be as horny as he wanted but at the same time this fic is just so self-indulgent. I wanted to give Oku a good time with Kaiman, he deserves it.  
> ALSO this is for you ribbonelle, as always, and this is kind of inspired by your own okukaiman fic. Love you. ♥

The last couple of days have been torture, there's just no other way to describe them.

Okuyasu should be focusing on what his teacher is talking about even now, but his mind is completely elsewhere. Running away, far from the classroom and the monotone voice talking about something that just doesn't register to him anymore.

He just can't help it.

Because there are multiple butterflies in his stomach, flying around and flapping their wings. Reminding him of what is waiting for him when he comes home from school.

It's exciting and makes his heart beat faster, just thinking about it, Okuyasu's gaze constantly straying to the clock on the wall.

Looking at it doesn't make the time pass faster, though. Instead it feels like the time has stopped, the hands of the clock not seeming to move at all even though the clock is surely ticking away.

It's all because of Kaiman. Because he has come to visit him again. And he is staying for a longer while this time, too. Which means that he is staying over at Okuyasu's place this time as well. Sleeping on the futon next to his - because sharing one tends to become just too crowded.

Kaiman is so… big.

Okuyasu still can't wrap his head around it. Even after all the time that has passed and how close they have gotten. It's like he forgets during the time that Kaiman is away, living his life in Hole. Which is just ridiculous. But it's still like he's surprised all over again, every single time that Kaiman returns.

Because Kaiman is the biggest guy he's ever met. Even bigger than Jotaro-san, too, and at one point Okuyasu had thought that the man was huge.

The thought makes him laugh nowadays.

There just isn't anyone as big and buff yet kind and funny like Kaiman. Okuyasu can't help but admire everything about him. Even his completely shameless and ridiculous side that he sometimes gets to see.

Just the mere memory of what Kaiman had done one afternoon, dressed up into a skirt to welcome him home, is enough to make Okuyasu feel his face starting to warm up, his blood rushing south.

He had never before that day thought that a muscular guy would look good in skirts and lace.

The sight had nearly killed him on the spot. It not having helped at all that Kaiman had given him the bedroom eyes and asked him, in a high-pitched tone that Okuyasu had never heard before, if he would like to have dinner or a bath first.

Okuyasu swallows, feeling himself hardening just revisiting that memory. Sweat trickling down his neck.

"Nijimura!"

Okuyasu blinks, his eyes widening at the stern voice and the glare that his teacher is shooting at him.

 _Shit_.

He hadn't meant to drift so deep into his thoughts-

"If you think my class doesn't need your full attention, then I suggest you stay here after the class," his teacher looks as annoyed as usual, and Okuyasu swallows thickly.

He does _not_ want to be late going home, especially now that Kaiman is back. They had even made plans to cook dinner together… and Okuyasu had already told Josuke on the lunch break that he'd be leaving before him, not planning on waiting for his slow ass.

It had made the other snicker, knowing the reason already. Josuke having given him a teasing look before telling him to have fun, that they could hang out later. Josuke's words still making him blush as he recalled them, Josuke telling him to enjoy his _honeymoon_.

The teacher's glare is still pinning him in place, the classroom dead silent as he finally apologizes. Not really sorry at all, because the class is boring as hell, but he just can't get into trouble now.

The teacher sighs before resuming the lecture, letting him off the hook thankfully this time.

Okuyasu holds in a sigh of relief, trying to will himself to focus on something, _anything_ but Kaiman, to help him cool down and avoid the embarrassment of getting caught having a hard-on during class.

\--

The moment he turns the key in the front door's lock and opens the door, he is immediately captured into a warm and comfortable embrace.

It makes Okuyasu's whole stomach flip and his heart squeeze, Kaiman pulling him into a hug, his arms huge and closing around him. Okuyasu lets out a weak sound, feeling how his face is buried into the other's warm and pillowy chest.

"Welcome home, Okuyasu~" Kaiman sounds as happy to see him as ever, his grin wide when Okuyasu turns his head enough to look up at him, coming face to face with two rows of sharp teeth.

He blushes, mumbling that he's back into Kaiman's chest, the other chuckling and pulling him inside whilst kicking the door closed. The noise of it sharp enough to startle Stray Cat in the kitchen, the cat-plant letting out a loud meow - knowing that it's going to get fed soon.

Okuyasu's stomach leaps as his feet lose contact with the ground, his school bag hitting the floor as he grabs the other to not fall, Kaiman pulling him up into his arms like he weighs nothing.

It makes Okuyasu's whole face burn, Kaiman chuckling as he helps him out of his shoes and lets them drop next to his school bag before carrying him into the kitchen.

He still doesn't know how to feel about it, getting carried around like this.

It should annoy him more than it actually does. Mostly it just leaves him flustered, even worse, turned on.

Okuyasu can't help but wonder if Kaiman is doing it intentionally to tease him.

"I did the laundry while you were gone," Kaiman tells him when he finally lets him down, the kitchen looking nothing like it did in the morning, the pile of dishes gone from the sink, too.

Okuyasu feels a peck on top of his head, Kaiman looking at him expectantly.

"You're welcome."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Okuyasu can't help but laugh, looking at the other with a smile, pulling Kaiman's big hands into his. The other letting him, yet taking a hold of his smaller hands instead. "You… keep doin' stuff like this, I'm gonna keep you here and not let you go," he shakes his head, chuckling.

He can see how his words affect Kaiman, his gaze straying away from him for a moment.

They don't tend to talk about it, their relationship being long distance. Because it's kind of complicated, all things considered. But right now, Okuyasu can't seem to stop himself from saying such things, his mind having been full of the other for the whole day, only to come home to _this_.

"It's like…" Okuyasu swallows, feeling his whole face and ears heating up again. "'S like… we're married 'nd stuff. Livin' together… I come home and you're here greetin' me. Like a housewife…"

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, the embarrassment of saying such a thing enough to make his pulse quicken.

He's not the only one embarrassed, though.

Kaiman's eyes widen at his words, his scaly cheeks reddening as he stares at him. His mouth opening and closing immediately.

It's one of the few times when Okuyasu has rendered him speechless, made him this flustered. It's just as hot as it is cute, and Okuyasu feels suddenly a fire inside him, seeing just how much his words have affected Kaiman, the other's breath trembling as he inhales.

"Josuke's already sayin' it," Okuyasu pushes more, wetting his suddenly dry lips under the other's gaze, Kaiman's eyes darkening as he follows his tongue darting out. The hold the other has of his hands tightening for a moment.

"Yeah?" Kaiman's voice has dropped lower, the sound of it enough to make Okuyasu's blood course through him. "You'd like me as your _wife_?"

The change in the other's demeanor makes Okuyasu's insides foam hotly, Kaiman giving him a sultry look and grasping his own chest in what could be only dramatized shock.

Okuyasu swallows, seeing the heat in the other's eyes, it reminding him of the day when Kaiman had worn that damn skirt and ruined him completely. He looks the same now.

Just the way Kaiman is looking at him is enough to make him hard in record time, Okuyasu not having expected such a response from him.

"I… fuck, _yeah_. I don't care what you are to me as long as I get to be with you."

It's difficult to think with Kaiman looking at him like that, his pants so damn tight as Kaiman grins at him. Kaiman letting go of his hands to take a hold of his waist instead.

"I can be your wife whenever you want," Kaiman whispers to him, as if sharing a secret with him. "I can play the part well~ you saw me before, too… I can dress up for you as well if you want that."

Okuyasu shivers, feeling Kaiman's big hands holding him in place. Not having expected things to turn to something like this. Yet he doesn't mind, because the idea is extremely hot to him, now.

"Y-you really like dressin' up, huh?" His voice is too rough to his own ears, Kaiman looking pleased with himself.

He doesn't get a response but a wet kiss instead, Kaiman pulling him closer and coaxing his mouth open with his huge tongue.

A moan slips out of Okuyasu as he clings to him, afraid of his legs giving out from under him with how good it feels.

\--

It's almost embarrassing how easily he gets turned on by Kaiman, Okuyasu not needing even any physical contact to get hard. Just a mere look that Kaiman gives him is enough, or a view.

Just seeing the other walking around the house shirtless is enough to make him feel hot all over, Okuyasu always having found muscles extremely sexy. Yet he had never seen anyone like Kaiman before; the other huge everywhere, his arms toned and enough to leave him breathless just as much as his pecs and back muscles. Not to mention the size of his dick...

It's torture, looking at him and wanting to touch him constantly.

It's like Okuyasu is insatiable, his hormones out of control and leaving him panting as he tries to conceal his horniness. Not wanting to be a bother to Kaiman, who has come over to spend time with him for more than just getting blown.

But it's killing him more than before, probably because it had been a longer while since Kaiman had come back this time.

Okuyasu had been waiting for him, dreaming about him. The weeks having felt long and it having felt like forever since he saw Kaiman last when he finally appeared again. Okuyasu having spent the lonely nights fantasizing about things that they hadn't done before but that Kaiman had whispered to him in the darkness when they cuddled. Promising him that he'd give him everything and more one day, when Okuyasu would be ready.

Okuyasu grunts, his legs shaky as he jerks himself off in the shower, the cold tiles of the bathroom fogging under his breath as he presses his forehead against the wall. Imagining it once again; Kaiman's big hands on him and his whole body leaving him into the shadows as Kaiman kisses his neck. His big cock brushing against his ass before it stretches him open.

He can't stop the moan that the image forces out of him, his hand tightening around himself as he comes all over the tiles, the spray of the shower wiping out the evidence of his dirty thoughts.

A couple of seconds later there's a knock on the door, and Okuyasu's heart jumps in fright as he hears Kaiman asking him if he wants tea.

He has to breathe long and deep for a few times before he gets his voice to work again.

"Y- yeah, thanks."

He hopes that he doesn't sound as breathless as he feels.

But it seems like Kaiman detects something in his voice because he sounds concerned, asking him if he's okay.

Okuyasu curses silently, still feeling out of breath, his legs wobbly. He can't let Kaiman see him like this or he'll figure it out immediately what it was that he was doing in the shower.

So he tries again, this time turning the water colder to get himself under control.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

He hears Kaiman's footsteps retreating as he leaves and Okuyasu wipes his face, frustrated at himself.

\--

Kaiman living with Okuyasu changes things a little, especially with the way that Okuyasu spends his freetime.

He doesn't hang out with Josuke as much, mostly because Josuke ushers him to spend the limited time that he has with Kaiman instead of him, telling him that they can hang out later whenever.

" _But Kaiman's here only for a while, bro. You gotta be with him as much as you can."_

Josuke's concern for him is… nice. Something that he hasn't had before, Josuke always having his back and cheering him on. Which is also the reason why he doesn't feel too bad about it, giving all of his attention to Kaiman.

They spend their days doing things that they both enjoy, their afternoons fun and full of excitement and good food. Okuyasu's insides always bubbling with joy when school ends and he gets to go home.

He brings Kaiman to Tonio's to eat his own favorite dishes, knowing that Kaiman will very likely love them as well - the other having an appreciation for good food like Okuyasu does.

They go grocery shopping together always in the late afternoon when it's past the rush hour and there aren't as many customers out anymore, Morioh being a small enough town that many don't bother going shopping very late, the shops also closing earlier than in the bigger cities.

They watch the TV and movies that Okuyasu borrows from the local library, his VHS player old but still working thanks to Josuke.

It's the most interesting for Kaiman, it seems, watching shows with him that he's never heard of as they cuddle on the couch. Kaiman's snout resting on top of Okuyasu's head as Kaiman holds him in his arms. The warmth and the steady beat of Kaiman's heart behind Okuyasu enough to make him relax and his eyes to slip shut.

He falls asleep into the other's arms more times than he can count, Kaiman always ending up carrying him into the bedroom and pulling him close. Okuyasu always waking up to the sound of another heartbeat against his ear, his body warm with Kaiman holding him.

It's mornings like those that leave him flustered, especially when he notices how hard he is. Kaiman chuckling when he catches him trying to slip away silently to not disturb the other's sleep.

Mornings like those are also the best and the worst at the same time. Okuyasu being almost late to school more than once because of Kaiman. The other making him tremble with the way he takes care of his morning wood, Kaiman's hands and tongue on him something that leave him blissed out for the first half of the day. His feet barely holding him up.

Yet it doesn't feel like _enough_. Even though it should.

Okuyasu has no idea when he became so greedy.

\--

"What's up?" Kaiman's voice makes Okuyasu blink, his heart skipping a beat in the dark one night.

It's been already probably an hour since they kissed and said their goodnights, yet Okuyasu still hasn't been able to fall asleep, tossing and turning instead, his mind not leaving him alone.

It's not a surprise that Kaiman had noticed, the other sleeping right next to him and often holding him in his sleep.

Okuyasu swallows, turning slowly towards the other. He can feel how fast his heart beats, reacting to the whole situation and what he is about to say.

It's embarrassing, downright shameful, but he doesn't know how to deal with this anymore - the constant feeling of wanting more. Kaiman having no idea how he's going to lose his mind eventually, being so damn horny.

Even now he can feel his body reacting to the shine he sees in the dark, Kaiman's teeth glistening in front of him with how Kaiman licks them, probably tasting the new toothpaste from before.

"I just… can't stop thinkin'," Okuyasu breathes out eventually into the silence, trying to steel himself, not knowing what to expect when he eventually spills the beans.

Kaiman hums at him, and Okuyasu can feel the warm gust of breath hitting his hair, it tickling him.

"What're you thinking about? It's got to be something big if it's keeping you awake like this."

Kaiman's words make him feel too warm, his face heating up as he lowers his eyes from the other.

He has to do it, though. Say it.

 _Fuck_.

"I… I can't stop thinkin' about you," his voice wavers, and before he can blink he feels a big hand grasping his into a gentle hold.

It makes his eyes shift immediately back to the other, Kaiman looking at him worriedly.

"Is that a good or a bad thing? Are you… regretting this, what we have?"

"Huh?"

Okuyasu doesn't understand Kaiman's words or what he's meaning before he opens his mouth again. A hesitant, almost timid look in his eyes.

"Y'know. I'm like this," Kaiman motions at himself with his free hand, "A guy with a lizard head, 2 meters tall and who the fuck knows how old. You could get someone prettier."

Okuyasu stares at him, distraught. Remembering only then how much Kaiman had thought the whole thing, Okuyasu being into him, as a joke at first.

He should have picked his words better from the start.

"No! You didn't listen all the way to the end. _Shit_ ," he can't help but curse himself, wanting to drag a hand down his face but moves to take a hold of Kaiman's hand with both of his instead.

"Listen. It's… it's embarrassing as hell. I love all of that about you. I thought I already told you… _god_ ," he can't help but take in a shuddering breath. "I… I can't stop thinkin' about you and it's killin' me cos I get so damn horny!"

Kaiman's eyes widen slightly, his scales turning rosy under his eyes.

"Ah…"

"Even now, just… seein' your teeth that close to me and that damn tongue of yours…" Okuyasu groans, biting his lip. Feeling how his ears heat up with his whole face, Kaiman chuckling at him.

"Sorry, I get it. My bad," Kaiman is grinning now, with _those damn teeth_ , and pulling him closer.

Okuyasu goes willingly even though his heart is starting to beat faster.

He can feel Kaiman's big fingers sliding down his back, brushing his hip before palming the front of his sleep pants. Okuyasu gasps, pressing himself even closer to the other, Kaiman humming as he lowers the pants enough to take him into his hand.

It's _too damn good_. Kaiman's hand big enough to enclose around his whole shaft and dick-head.

Okuyasu can't help but moan, taking a grip of Kaiman's T-shirt as he starts to jerk him off slowly, listening to his gasps in silence, looking at him with a gaze that makes Okuyasu's insides boil even hotter.

" _Nnhh…_ I- I've been thinkin' for _weeks_ wh- what you said."

It's all unraveling now, bit by bit.

"What was it? That I said?"

The filthy thoughts of his that he's been having.

" _O- ohh…_ h- how you're gonna… _mmh_ , ffuck… me. _I want that_. 'S all I've been thinkin' _a-ah_ bout."

And he can't do anything about it, Kaiman's eyes burning into his as he moans and thrusts into his fist. Kaiman groaning in turn at his filthy and breathless words.

" _Shit_. You sure?" Kaiman's tone is low as he spreads the pre-come on Okuyasu's shaft, Okuyasu biting his lip at the feeling of his cock sliding in the other's hand.

He nods, not trusting his words anymore.

"It's… _a lot_ ," Kaiman starts then, warning him. "It's fine if you change your mind. We can't just… _do it_ , like that. I gotta prep you _good_ and _thoroughly_... _finger you open_. Or, I don't know. I can use my tongue too. Whichever you'd like."

Okuyasu whimpers at the new information, feeling how slick Kaiman's hand has gotten thanks to his own fluids. His cock pulsing as Kaiman looks at him and tightens his hold on him.

"Shoulda guessed it'd come to this, huh?" Kaiman chuckles then, looking pleased. "A horny teenager like you… I figured something's been off, you've been so… easily flustered lately."

Okuyasu can't reply, especially when the other's hand has picked up the pace, the pleasure almost blinding him as he gasps, clinging to Kaiman's shirt.

He pushes himself closer, still, and angles himself so that he can press a kiss to Kaiman's throat, the other letting out a hum before there's a hot and slick tongue darting into his mouth. Licking his teeth and palate.

Okuyasu groans, it being so sudden. So damn _good_.

His mouth is full and his toes curl as he comes, Kaiman's hand tight around his pulsing cock and making his release last longer.

He is moaning with every twitch, their mixed drool sliding down the corner of his mouth and his neck before Kaiman withdraws finally his tongue, smacking his lips.

"You wanna start prepping now or later?" He purrs at him, Okuyasu blinking back the black spots in his vision, gasping for a breath.

\--

He didn't know what he got himself into until he was splayed on the futon, a pillow under his hips and Kaiman's slick fingers brushing against his ass, slipping down to tease his hole.

The mere soft touch is enough to make him jump, Kaiman shushing him and brushing his hip gently with his other hand.

"I'll go slow, yeah? Just try to relax," Kaiman's voice is reassuring, helping Okuyasu to swallow down his sudden anxiety, make him feel even a little bit more at ease.

"Y- yeah…"

He can feel Kaiman's thick forefinger circling his entrance, the sensation foreign but surprisingly _good_. His skin sensitive and making heat pool in his abdomen when he feels the other's digit starting to sink into him slowly. Okuyasu gasps at the feeling and how his hole keeps stretching around the slick finger.

It burns.

But somehow, the discomfort enhances the pleasure that he gets with Kaiman's other fingers brushing against his perineum.

"That's good," he hears Kaiman's low voice, it sounding even more breathless than usual, and Okuyasu opens his eyes to look at him, not remembering when he had shut them.

He sees the hungry glint in the other's eyes, the dark blush on his scaly skin. Okuyasu's cock twitches when their eyes meet.

"You're… tight but still sucking my finger in so well," Kaiman groans. His words enough to make Okuyasu blush deeper, his breath hitching when Kaiman pushes deeper into him, his finger so _big_ and _thick_.

It makes Okuyasu's heart race, just thinking about how much bigger Kaiman's cock is.

The thought dissipates with a sudden jerk of his hips, Kaiman's finger withdrawing and brushing against something that makes pleasure flood his system. A moan falling from his lips and his cock jerking as Kaiman regards him.

Okuyasu can't think, his breathing turning labored as he sees the dark glint in Kaiman's eyes. Feels how his finger slides deeper into him again before withdrawing. The feeling something that he has never felt before but _so good._

"Cute," Kaiman purrs at him as another moan is pulled out of him, his finger moving now in a constant slow-paced rhythm that leaves Okuyasu biting his lip. His fingers digging into the futon as his cock pulses with every drag of Kaiman's digit over that sweet spot.

It feels good. Too _damn_ good.

And Kaiman's murmurs about how cute he is, stretched open around his slick finger, do nothing but make him feel warmer. His face burning with embarrassment as he groans and tries to keep himself somehow together. Not having thought that just having Kaiman fingering him would feel so amazing.

" _Fuck…_ I'm gonna add another one. Think you can take it?" Kaiman's words make him whimper, his hips pushing against the finger stretching him open on their own accord, and Kaiman chuckles.

The snap of a lube bottle opening and cool wetness dribbling down against his asshole makes Okuyasu jump and moan, some of it getting on his balls and cock as well, mixing with his pre-come.

" _Ahh_ , Ka- Kaiman… don't st- stop…"

"Not gonna do that, don't worry."

Okuyasu feels how another thick finger slides over his stretched hole just when the velvety and wet tongue reaches down to lick at his throat.

He groans at the feeling, Kaiman's saliva sticking to his skin as he licks at him. The sensation makes his toes curl before he feels the burn of the stretch again, it making him whine. The second finger feeling like _too much_ despite it being completely lubed up.

" _Sshhh…_ it's OK. Relax, _yeahh_ that's it…"

He is crying out as the burning sensation is replaced with intense pleasure instead, Kaiman brushing his insides to make his hips jerk on their own, Okuyasu not seeming to have any control of his own body as his cock pulses.

He feels the two fingers inside himself. _Deep_ , too damn thick and big as they fuck him slowly, dragging against his prostate.

Okuyasu is panting, fisting the futon as he moans brokenly, coming untouched for the first time of his life.

\--

The school day feels longer than before, the lunch break still too far away. And Okuyasu is already losing it.

He hadn't thought that getting fingered by Kaiman would make him feel even more of a mess, but it has.

Mainly because Kaiman had chuckled at his confusion after coming for the second time, telling him that they'd continue tomorrow. That he needed to stretch him open, bit by bit, until he could take his cock. Which meant that he'd need to prep him for _days_.

The information did nothing but just make Okuyasu hornier. His concentration on school work a round 0 as he recalls the feel of Kaiman's thick digits inside him. Okuyasu feeling utterly dirty and embarrassed as he pops another boner during class.

It's all Kaiman's fault.

He feels like he's dying, so damn horny that he can't take it.

It's the first time that he has to leave the classroom, hiding his problem, as he rushes to the toilet to get off. His mind full of Kaiman, and his big, fat cock that he had later that night jerked and sucked on, his hands not big enough to even encircle around it. His mouth too damn small to take it in even if he would've liked to.

\--

Okuyasu had been sure that nothing more embarrassing could happen to him anymore, his legs having given out one morning when he had exited his house and greeted Josuke, who had come to wait for him. Josuke's bright smile having turned into a frown of concern whilst he helped him up, asking him if he was okay.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Because this time, during their lunch break on the roof, Josuke gives him a look, Okuyasu not knowing what it's for before Josuke points at his collar.

"Dude. You should start using a scarf, too. There's, y'know… teeth marks on your neck," Josuke avoids his gaze, his cheeks turning rosy as Okuyasu splutters and almost chokes on his own drink.

He hadn't noticed them in the morning!! He had been kind of in a hurry, yeah, but… _fuck_!

It explained the almost-smirk on Kaiman's face when he had bid him goodbye.

 _Fuck_.

Okuyasu wants to hide his face into his hands, just the thought of everyone having seen him like this making him feel embarrassed as hell. And only Josuke had had the guts to tell him!

Josuke is looking at his freakout silently, biting his lip - it looking like he's trying to not burst out laughing.

"Shoulda told me before I left the damn house," Okuyasu grumbles as Josuke snickers now, lifting his brows at him.

"So you're already in that point... C, huh? Thought you'd stay in A for a long while. You were so… _cute_ , crushing on him. I remember," Josuke teases him, and Okuyasu can't help but blush under the other's scrutinizing gaze.

"So…" Josuke's voice turns softer, whisper-like. "What's it like?"

"Shut up! 'M not gonna talk about it with you," Okuyasu can feel his whole face flaming as he picks at his lunch. "'S none of your business."

Besides, it's too fucking embarrassing.

"Aw. Fine," Josuke chuckles as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "As long as you're happy, bro. Not gonna judge."

\--

He is happy, having Kaiman living with him. The other still planning to stay for a whole week with him before he returns to Hole.

But damn if it isn't frustrating, wanting something _so badly_ but not getting it. Kaiman always humming at him as he pulls him into his lap and buries his knuckles deep into him, telling him that he's loosened nicely but it's _still not enough_.

It's torture at this point, and Okuyasu groans as much as he gets fingered while rubbing himself against Kaiman's own erection. The other kissing him wetly and letting him grind against him. Both of them panting soon enough, and Okuyasu crying out as Kaiman slides a third finger into him slowly, stretching his hole even more.

Okuyasu never thought that he would end up wanting to get fucked so badly in his life, that he would beg to get filled with cock like someone from the porn videos that he's watched.

But he's at that point now.

He wants Kaiman so badly it _hurts_.

He feels completely gone as he feels Kaiman's fingers fucking into him, his big cock just there in front of him but not where he wants it.

He is moving before he can stop himself, taking a hold of Kaiman's shoulders and pushing himself up on his knees to straddle him better, moaning as Kaiman pauses to properly look at him.

"What're you doing?"

Kaiman's voice is strained and breathless as Okuyasu swallows and lowers himself, feeling the hot cockhead nudging his hole filled with Kaiman's fingers.

It's massive, just like Kaiman himself, and Okuyasu feels small in comparison as he looks Kaiman with hazy eyes.

" _Please_. 'M good already. I can take it," his voice is wavering with need, low and rough.

His words make Kaiman groan, Okuyasu feeling how he brushes his fingers against his inner walls.

"Fuck. _Fuck…_ I, I can't say no to you, you looking at me like that. 'Sides, we've been _thorough_ like I said," Kaiman sighs and lets his fingers slip out of him, Okuyasu gasping at the sudden emptiness that he feels and how his asshole twitches, still open and slick.

"I want you taking it easy, Okuyasu," Kaiman warns him for the last time, and he can do nothing but nod, barely registering the words as he feels the head of Kaiman's pre-come slick cock brushing against his puffy hole, slipping a bit into him as he shivers.

It feels amazing. Just the heat of it enough to make Okuyasu moan as he braces himself and takes finally a hold of Kaiman's dick the best he can with his small hand.

The touch makes Kaiman grunt, just as does the cool lube that Okuyasu spreads on him.

Kaiman is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, his scaly cheeks flushed deep as Okuyasu licks at his lips and starts to lower himself, the sensation of the engorged head breaching and stretching him intense.

It feels nothing like the fingers, and Okuyasu gasps and stills, with only the cock-head half-way inside him while Kaiman brushes his fingers over his thighs softly.

"Go with your own pace," Kaiman nuzzles him, leaving kisses down his throat to relax him.

It's enough to make Okuyasu swallow, feeling so good under the other's tongue. His hips moving on their own and a low moan slipping out of him when the head pops completely inside him, leaving his thighs trembling, difficult to stay put and not collapse.

He's panting, Kaiman breathing deeply as well, cursing under him. Telling him that he still feels tight, too damn hot and good around him.

"I- I'm… _hhaah_ , **_fuck_**! I'm gonna move…"

" _Nngh_. Easy," Kaiman's grip tightens on his thighs and Okuyasu whimpers, Kaiman's hold enough to keep him from moving. "I don't wanna tear you, Okuyasu. Wanna make it good for you, too."

Okuyasu bites his lip, feeling how Kaiman's cock pulses inside him, drooling pre-come. He moves to pull the other into a kiss, desperate to get at least some kind of stimuli as he gets used to the massive cock stretching him wide, and Kaiman helps him, making him moan with his tongue.

The feeling of his velvety tongue dipping into his mouth is enough to make Okuyasu's head spin.

He is feeling hot all over, his pulse fast as he feels Kaiman's hands loosening their hold on him, Okuyasu moaning as he sinks lower on the other's length, Kaiman's tongue fucking his mouth slowly whilst he struggles to get his hips to move.

He is trembling _so much_ , Kaiman's cock sliding into him easily thanks to the lube and filling him like his fingers couldn't, and Okuyasu is drooling.

Kaiman's huge dick feels _too good_.

It's _too fucking much_.

He lets out a moan when he finally gets his hips to cooperate, Okuyasu panting as Kaiman withdraws his tongue. A glimmer of hunger and arousal in his dark eyes.

It's like a sign to Okuyasu, seeing Kaiman looking at him like that, his pupils blown wide. His scaly cheeks deep red with how much he is affected by him.

Okuyasu starts to move, riding Kaiman slowly, not getting enough of the feeling.

He can't keep the noises inside himself, Kaiman's dick brushing his insides and making him cry out with every movement.

"Oh _god-_ _ohh…_ "

" _Mmh…_ you good?"

He can hear the honest concern in Kaiman's voice but it just makes him moan louder.

"'S _sso good…_ **_fuckk_**. _Ah-_ 's even… _haahh…_ better than I'd imagined."

Kaiman chuckles at him, Okuyasu hearing and feeling his deep voice and the tremors of it. He grips the other's shoulders tighter, fastening his pace whilst Kaiman cups his ass.

It doesn't take long before he's crying, the pleasure too immense as his flushed cock bobs around as he rides Kaiman, the other's huge hands grabbing his ass. Kaiman groaning as Okuyasu can't help himself, squeezing his ass around him. It just feeling so good.

The next thing that he knows is that he is whimpering. Kaiman's hips stuttering as he growls and thrusts up into him, the sensation enough to make Okuyasu cry out in ecstasy.

There are tears streaming down his face as he moans and pleads for Kaiman for more, at the same time gasping that he is going to break, Kaiman fucking up into him fast and deep.

"Ohh god, _oh god, ohh god!_ 'S t-too _haahh_ m-much _! G- Gonna… cum! **Fuuckk**_ , 'm gonna break! _Ahhh-_ Ka- Kaiman! _Mhh_ m-more-"

"Yeah? _Ahhh…_ gonna make you cum so much, Oku," Kaiman groans at him, Okuyasu feeling just how well his thick cock fills him up. The other's thrusts into him enough to make him cling to Kaiman's neck to keep himself anchored as he is fucked breathless.

He can't stop from sobbing, his cock jerking as he curls his fingers around it, barely touching himself as he is coming hard, a long moan forced out of him as Kaiman's movements milk him dry. The other groaning against his ear at the sudden squeeze around him.

A moment later Okuyasu feels a hot wave of cum painting his insides, Okuyasu trembling as they both pant, exhausted.

He feels numb yet raw when Kaiman's dick pops out of him, his asshole twitching as loads of cum gush out of him.

He can't move a muscle, yet he doesn't have to.

Kaiman is there to press a kiss on his sweaty temple, his tongue licking his salty tears away as he pulls him to lie down with him, Okuyasu still trying to gather his breath as he is pulled on top of Kaiman's chest. The other embracing him softly whilst Okuyasu listens to Kaiman's heartbeat slowing down.

He falls asleep to the safe sound of it and the warmth that envelopes him.

\--

The next morning isn't as forgiving as Okuyasu would like.

It's downright awkward, Kaiman chuckling at him when he carries him downstairs and places him on the couch, ready to make them breakfast.

Before that, though, he does something else. Something that makes Okuyasu's whole face warm up.

"Okuyasu's gonna stay home today from school. He's sick."

Okuyasu hears Kaiman's voice from the kitchen, talking on the phone. Okuyasu having told him that he _can't_ stay at home, but the other had just given him this... look.

And now he was talking on the phone with Josuke.

Okuyasu wants to die of embarrassment, his ass sore and his legs too wobbly to hold him up. Kaiman having cooed at him when he had eventually confessed, not being able to get up from the futon.

"Nah, it's OK. I'll look after him~"

Okuyasu buries his face into his hands, hoping that Josuke just lets him be and doesn't barge in to visit him nonetheless.

But it seems like he's content with Kaiman's promise, the other laughing at something before bidding him goodbye.

Thank _god_.

**Author's Note:**

> Josuke talks about the ABC of relationships which is like, already an old thing in Japan but probably was still a thing in their time, idk. A = kissing, B = making out with petting & C = sex.


End file.
